<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a study in fanfiction by allsovacant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633528">a study in fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant'>allsovacant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Characters discovering fanworks about themselves</p><p>—First contribution for the #IFDrabble 2020! </p><p>I chose fanfiction as the fanwork, and here we are. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a study in fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please bear with my grammar for English isn't my first language. I hope you'll enjoy this drabble. Thank you so much! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No interesting case in the evening news?" John heard Sherlock asked surly.</p><p>"None of your interest." He replied patiently.</p><p>"Online then." Sherlock grumbled.</p><p>"Alright, alright."</p><p>John took his laptop, a tab was open to a site that caught his attention. It was an archive of stories called <em>fanfiction</em> and Sherlock was clearly reading them based on the highlighted texts. </p><p>John read through the explicit tags, then froze. <br/>
They were fanfictions about <em>him</em> and <em>Sherlock</em>. </p><p>"Well?" Sherlock drawled.</p><p>John stared at Sherlock before answering. "Let's read a story instead." </p><p>Sherlock's gaze met his and the man smirked. "The game is on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>